What's Your Name?
by ThePandaExperience
Summary: AU Garfield has gone to Victor's party. But, his friends friends have come, so he doesn't know everyone. Then he sees this one girl...
1. The Party

"I hope I'm not too late."

I shuffled around my room, dodging clothes that had been piled up in a heap of mess. I found a purple top with a little symbol in the corner, added jeans and a green jacket. Almost complete. I grabbed a a dark green pair of converse, tied the laces and got my phone. I scampered out of the door and locked it behind me. "Crap."

I unlocked the door and grabbed my car keys, phone and some food. I left once more and locked the door again. I ran my hand through my blonde hair, it was gelled up. I ran across the corridor to the lift. I slammed my finger into the button and it eventually arrived. It went down.

I ran outside and through the car park. I finally came across my dark blue bugatti and unlocked it. I started up the car and sped off.

I finally made it. "Yo Gar, what took you so long?" A familiar voice yelled across the street. I shut the car door and locked it behind me. "Hey Victor! Is Richard here already?"

"Right in time."

"Thought so."

Victor Stone is my good friend. My best friend should I say. I come over at least once a week to play video games. "Oh. Kori is here too Gar. She came with Rich."

"You could've just said I was late."

"Yeah. But thats no fun. Anyway, some other people came over. My friends, Kori's friends, Richar-"

"Dude, I get it."

"So you might not know everyone."

"It's fine. I'm friendly and awesome dude, this party will rock!"

I fist pumped the air enthusiastically. Victor lead me into his house. It was a fairly big house, 2 main floors and a bunch of corridors. Then the basement and stuff. I stepped up and into his house, past his white door. "Hey, Gar-man. What's up?"

"Just the sky bro."

"Yo, Rich. Where are your buddies? I wanna see them."

"Sure."

He ran off into the kitchen I suppose. I heard him talking to some people.

Suddenly, him followed by four guys. One of them was around the same size as Richard, maybe a bit taller. He had fiery red hair and light green eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a lightning bolt on the front. The next guy had long black hair. His eyes were almost the same colours. He was wearing a blue top with some white zag pattern across the bottom. Finished with black trousers and blue shoes. The third guy was almost the same guy as Richard. He had the same fisique and same eyes. Their face structure was the same as well. Yet he had ginger hair, perfectly combed. He was wearing a red tank top and jeans paired with black trainers. The last guy was very tall. He was heavily built, I mean, Victor is well built, but this guy...was tight. He had light brown eyes that could be mistaken as red. He wore a long, dark green coat and some black jeans, topped off with a hat and boots. "Warm?" I joked.

"Fairly. I just like long coats."

He had a thick Russian accent. "This is Walley, Garth, Roy and Leonid."

I greeted them all with smiles and handshakes. "Yo Garth, has Karen brought your whole squad?"

"Yes."

"Including the twins?"

"Yes."

"Great." He sighed.

I had heard a lot about 'the twins', but I had never really seen them. All I know is they only speak Spanish and they run fast. That's it really. As I said that, three people came in. One, a medium height girl. She had a yellow and black shirt, knee length black shorts and flats on. Finished with her hair in two big buns. The other two were really short. I could barely see them. They had little flicks of hair pointing upwards. One of them had a gap in their teeth. "Karen, and the lil guys."

"Somos de la misma edad que idiota!" They yelled in sync.

Karen chuckled a bit. "What the hell did they say?! Seriously Karen, tell me what they said!"

"Figure it out 'idiota'."

She left. We went back to talking once more. "And no fizzy drinks for Mas or Menos." She finished with a smile.

They sighed sadly. "Sólo permite jugar a algunos juegos vudeo."

"Sí impresionante!"

They clambered over to the huge TV and sorted out the GameStation. "Here let me help."

Victor came over and sorted it all out. "Video game fest. LET'S GO. BOOYAH!"

I laughed as Victor yelled his infamous catchphrase once more down my ear. We started playing Monkey Madness 2: Rise of the Shogun Bananas!

Bags of crisps and beer were everywhere. It was like heaven in a room.

 **So, how was it? I like it better than the first Jerikole I did, so I will be sorting more on this. But there will be Jerikole in this story. Very minor. Anyway, I need some pairings. Few rules tho. NO TERRA AND NO ROBRAE!**


	2. Never have I ever

After what seemed like hours of playing on the GameStation, Kori burst in through the door. Richard immediately blushed at what she was wearing, even though he had brought her. Her pink dyed hair was straightened and curled at the ends. He also wore a short, bright pink crop top and a short, darker pink skirt to match. She had silver accessories around her wrist, waist and ears. Anybody could see that she is beautiful. But we all know Richard is basically in love with her. I mean, every time we mention her he starts exasperating loudly. But then, Garth is the hot one, Roy is the player, Walley is the charmer and Leonid...well we don't really know. Typically, he would be the strong one. He almost broke Vic's GameStation.

Anyway, as I said before, Kori came bursting in per usual. "Friends Garfield, my friends want to talk to you!"

I stared at her a second, puzzled. "Why?"

"Well I have told them about your, as you say, 'party attitude' and the wish to speak with you." She chirped back.

Luckily, our game had finished and we were just talking, so I could spare some time and go with her. "Sure." I beamed back.

She led me up the stairs and into one of Victor's rooms. It was one of his regular rooms, opposed to his gadget ones with all his equipment and that junk. But this was his guest bedroom, surprisingly bigger than his own. I don't know why he picked that one next to this room. Kori pushed open the cream door to reveal a bunch of girls. Just girls. No guys, just me and a load of girls. I couldn't help but notice the strange hair colours in the room, with three pink haired girls and a red, black haired girl to throw the mix. "Girls, this is Garfield Logan. One of my close friends."

I was greeted by friendly chirps and some crazy squeals. I recall someone yelling, "Oh my god he is so cute!" And then a bunch of agreements and nods. So that was awesome. "Garfield, do you wish to join our game of Never have I Ever?"

"Um...sure." I hesitantly state.

I join the circle of females. This wasn't my natural place to go, with the exotic perfumes and exessive chatting, but why not give it a try?

"Ooh. Karen, you start."

"Okay. Let me think first...Hm...alright, never have I ever-"

I was expecting a 'kissed a guy' or 'had a crush on Taylor Lautner' but then she finished with, "cried at a film."

A couple girls pit their hands in. But then what shocked most of them is when I put my hand in the center. "What movie?"

I chuckled under my breath, seeing how stupid it sounded, "Lion King."

I saw a few girls nod in agreement, and some laugh at me a little.

Surprisingly this was fun. We went around in a circle, asking questions, getting funny looks.

It was just fun. Afterwards, Kori started to introduce her friends, as I didn't know them by name. "This is Kole. She is the adorable one as we put it."

She rolled her eyes and continued eating popcorn. "These two are Toni and Michelle. The feisty and the sly we call them."

I nervously smiled at them weakly. They chuckled a bit under their breath and started talking again. "This is Rosabelle." She said pointing to a thickly built woman.

She snarled back at Kori, "I go by Pantha."

"Panther?"

"No. Pantha."

"Panther or Pantha?"

"Pantha." She growled at me. I decided not to joke around anymore.

She had a Spanish accent, I guess she knows what Mas and Menos say.

She rapid fired through some names. People waving, nodding...winking at me?

Okay, that is weird.

Finally she took one last look around, to see if she'd missed anyone. "Oh. And that is my close and bestest friend."

"Bestest isn't a word." I pointed out to her.

"Oh."

My eyes followed her finger. She was pointing to a girl sitting at the back. She was nodding along to her music. Her long, deep purple hair was flowing behind her back, moving as she did. She had worn a black top, purple short jacket and some black leggings. She had a dark blue headphone set on with matching coloured shoes. Once my eyes met her I couldn't stop staring. "What is your name?"

"Kori."

"Oh, I mean, what is her name?"

I mentally cursed myself. "Rachel Roth."

I paused. I'd heard Roth before. But where?

Anyway. I couldn't help stare at her for a while. She somehow sensed me and turned to face me. Now I could see more of her face. She had deep amethyst eyes, enticing, hypnotic. My stomach turned upside down and my heart paced fast.

She was amazing.

Simply outstanding.

 **Thank you HDbookworm12 for your tip. I hope it improved my writing. Also Kiahlucky1 I agree. BBrae forever!**


	3. Monster

Her eyes met my gaze. She had two strands of hair, shaped like an 'M' at the front, followed by long, thick hair.

"Friend Garfield, why are you staring at friend Rachel?" A voice interrupted my thought train.

"Oh..um..what?"

"Friend Garfield, do you like the friend Rachel?" She giggled.

"What!? N-no. Look, I don't even know her. She's just pretty."

"I agree. But I don't think she thinks that."

"Well she should." I muttered under my breath.

She continued to nod along. Toni and Michelle walked up to her. She smiled and greeted them, sliding her blue headphones off her head to talk.

I couldn't help overhearing her conversation. She had a low, raspy voice. With a kind of monotone accent to it. Then she laughed. I don't know what at, but it was a heavenly sound. Suddenly, Toni ran off and whispered a message into Karen's ear, who then passed it to Kori. Who then said it to me, "she is single." The door clicked open. "Yo G come on. We are setting up Mega Monkeys in the lounge."

He grabbed me by the arms and yanked me out cartoon style. "Dude, what the hell?"

"What, it's not like you were enjoying it. Were you?"

"N-no man. Geez, it was just girl stuff."

"G, I know that look."

"Know what look?" I replied confused.

"You like someone. That was the face from when you went out with Terra and when us guys went to Tokyo."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Also, Terra betrayed us. She stole your GameStation."

"I guess."

We walked down the stairs, but Vic wouldn't let it go. "Hi gu-" I said entering the lounge.

"Gar has a crush!" Victor yelled loudly.

They all smirked and laughed a bit. "Who is it G?"

"Dude. I don't have a crush!"

"Suuure G...sure."

"What?! I don't!"

"Keep thinking that."

"Can we just start the game?"

I blushed a bit and turned away, hoping they wouldn't notice.

Finally, we all sat down and began to play Mega Monkeys 4: invaders of the lost banana.

Rachel's POV.

I was stuck in 'girl talk' with Kori and her excessive friends. Luckily, Michelle Luck and Toni Monneti were there to keep me company. Unluckily, they engaged in the chit chat. I gave in and put my headphones on. On my playlist, one of my favourite songs came on, 'Monster' by imagine dragons. Somehow, it related to me. I mean, I'd like to think I'm nice. Maybe slightly sarcastic at times. But then if I get pushed too far I get all...well, monster.

Those familiar words floated through my mind;

I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me,

A monster,

A monster,

I've turned into a monster.

And if I ever let it out...well let's just say that I would be despised among people.

I felt a tickle of hairs down my spine and I turned my head. A guy was staring at me. I laughed a bit at the sight of him smiling slightly with a little drool on his lower lip. He had sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes peering into mine. It was nothing so I turned my head back to my phone, when two familiar figures came and started chatting with me. Toni and Michelle. My closest friends. I took off my headphones and started chatting to them. "Hey Rachel. What are you listening to?"

"You two."

They laughed a bit. Antonnia's British/New Zealand accent started speaking up. "I overheard Kori talking to Blondie over there."

"Alright...?"

"He thinks you're beautiful."

I laughed this time. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I don't know why you joke about this stuff Rachel, you are good looking." Michelle interrupted.

"No Michelle. I'm not."

"You are Rae. Seriously, since you grew your hair out you look even better."

I smiled at their compliments. "I'm flattered, really." I sarcastically joked.

"So, what about him?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think of him?" Michelle repeated like it was obvious.

"Hm..he's cute I guess."

"Cute?! He'd have to lose an eye to be cute. He's gorge."

"He's cute." I state.

"Whatever, some girls freaking swooned over him!"

"Okay. Well whatever."

"Didn't you just break up with Malchior?"

"Yeah. Why?"

She replied by silence, and some giggles. Then ran off leaving me with Michelle. I watched her whisper something into Karen's ear, who whispered it to Kori's, who smiled and copied the message into the boys ear. Toni leaped back and sat down next to me. "What did you even say Toni?"

"None of your business."

"Well clearly it is if it's about me."

There was a slight pause until Michelle spoke. "I think I know."

"What?"

"She said that you're single."

I glared at Toni with a hint of 'monster' in my eyes. She just nervously laughed and rubbed her head. "Are you trying to set us up?" I asked, eyebrow twitching slightly.

"W-what. How could you accuse me of that?!"

"Yup, she is." Michelle filled in.

I just chuckled a bit under my breath.

I mean,

nobody should see my monster...

Not yet.

 **So, what did you think. I think next chap I will add actual contact between the two. Also, I'm sorry my chapters it's just I want to upload quicker because I know how annoying it is to wait for a story to be published. So I'm trying to fit it in. :3**


	4. The coffee shop

Ugh. Finally the party is over. Although, sometimes I do enjoy it. But I can't tell anyone that, I mean, I have a reputation for goodness sake.

Now I won't see Michelle or Antonnia for a while until the next party. But that doesn't take long. I feel like more and more people come each week, Victor will have to expand his house. A new girl comes every week, a new girl for Roy to hit on.

Memories of me breaking his nose.

Ha, that was fun.

Monday:

"I'm always on time, this won't be any different, stop rushing." I told myself mentally.

I put my beanie on, slid it back on my head, grabbed the two sets of keys and my phone and shoved them in my bag.

Slamming my shoulder into the door, it opened. This day wasn't different to any other. Rushing to get ready, slamming my shoulder into the door, locking it behind me and running to my black Bugatti.

I grabbed my coffee mug and put it in the cup holder, still driving down the road. I knew I was on time, but it doesn't hurt to be early.

Fumbling for my keys I managed to unlock the door to the coffee shop. How is it so warm one day and then practically winter the next? Luckily the shop has heating and coffee, obviously coffee. What would a 'coffee shop' be without coffee...A shop. I sighed, waiting at the counter for the characteristic ding if the bell, symbolising a customer coming in. "Its gonna be a slow day." I told myself.

All cold days are slow. That's why I jumped when I heard the bell.

This guy came in, he had a laptop under his arm. Although I couldn't see his face, I noticed his blonde hair from behind. Usually people never come on cold days, only about 4-5. And that only happens when it's the middle of the day.

Suddenly I remembered the hair, the smile.

That guys from the party?

"Hi, could I get a cookie and a latte?"

A childish kind of voice broke my thoughts. "Oh, sure."

After the latte was ready and I got the cookie, I put them on a plate and walked up to his table. "Oh thanks-"

He stared up at me a second. "Hey, you're the girl from the party right, Kori's friend?"

"Rachel."

"Awesome."

I thought over my words, this came out. "Sorry but, what's your name?"

"Garfield, Garfield Logan."

Without thinking I sat down on his table, what was I doing? "So, Toni told me you thought I was pretty?" I raised an eyebrow.

He blushed in response, "uh, yeah. I guess I did. I mean, you are."

"You're not so bad yourself." I joked and went back to the counter as another customer came in. "Hi Rae, can I get my usual?"

"Is everyone from the party coming?"

"What do you mean?"

Gesturing to Garfield, she mouthed "oooh" and nodded. "So Michelle, what brings you here?"

"It's the closest place, and it's freezing."

I walked back into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine, set it to cappuccino and left it. She was talking to Garfield at his table.

My phone was vibrating violently. Seeing the name 'dad' I sighed. My dad was...different.

He had a bad side, I know he loves me really, but when mum...passed he had grown into a bit of anger. Which wasn't good. Luckily, I moved out from his house, but I still see him now and then. The trick is to keep him on his good side. I guess that's where my bad side comes from. If I ever seemed dangerous to anyone, they would turn their backs on me. Like always. My emotions can get a little out of hand..per say. Ever since I was a child, I was tough, never a girly girl. I always had to run from 'it' as it was a different side...A darker side.

I feel like I'm being used as a chamber to keep this thing inside, but it's getting stronger as I do, which I can't help because, as I get older, I do get stronger.

I heard the ping of the machine in the back. "Ugh." I sigh.

I need to keep this festering feeling down. Far away from anybody's harm. "Here you go Michelle." I said blankly.

"Thanks. Hey, join us."

A warm smile spread across my face. I don't know why. Its just compliments I guess, it's sweet. That's what keeps the other half at bay. Sweetness.

Garfield's POV.

"This is the place then." I told myself.

Victor gave me some street names to where Rachel worked. Innocent is what I need to be to get away with it.

It was practically snowing outside, lucky I was just outside her shop. Hesitantly I pushed open the door, pausing at my action. No going back I motivated myself. I saw her raven hair behind the counter. She jerked her head up to the sound of the bell. Trying my best to hide my face for the moment, I shuffled onto a chair.

"Come on man, you can do it." I whispered.

I stood up, she seemed to be in a deep thought so I breathed in and out and aproached the dark angel. "Hi. Can I get a cookie and a latte?"

She blinked and paused for a second. "Oh, sure." She smiled back.

She left into the kitchen. "Close one dude."

I sat back at my table and switched on the laptop under my arm. Eventually she arrived with a play with a cool aye chip cookie and a mug of coffee. "Thanks."

We engaged in more conversation until Michelle turned up, Vic told me that he was sending backup. She smiled and left to serve her.

I smiled back and blushed a little. She was beautiful. My phone sounded, Victor had texted me. "How's it going bro?"

"Fine." I replied.

Suddenly Michelle sat down in front of me. "I'm your backup V sent."

"Yeah I got that."

"She's gonna come over with my cappuccino and then I'll ask her to sit with us."

"Sounds like a plan Michelle."

"Please, everyone calls me Jinx. I'm not super lucky."

"Alright then. Most people call me G, Gar or Beasty."

"Nice to meet you beasty."

"You too Jinx."

We shook hands and laughed.

 **so, they made contact. That's cool. While I was writing this I was listening to monster by imagine dragons. Well, have fun. And thanks HDbookworm12. You know, for your enthusiasm during clapping... :3**


	5. Almost

Thursday:

"So, go ask for her number Garfield."

"What!? Dude no."

"Come on Gar, she likes you."

"How would you know."

She stared at me in a 'seriously?' Way. "Toni and Rachel text me everyday. Toni, every five minutes and Rachel every hour or so."

"So...what?"

"She also told me they you're cute."

"But every girl calls me that."

"Rachel isn't...every girl."

"What do you mean?"

She leaned in closer. "She has...A past."

"Yeah...same here. My parents died when I was like four or something, then I was brought up by nature. There can't be anything worse then seeing your parents been thrown over a waterfall."

"You clearly don't know Rachel." She said seriously.

Before I could ask what she meant I was shoved up to the counter. "Hey Garfield, what's up?" Rachel asked.

"Um...uh...Michelle told me to ask for your number." I said shyly.

"Oh..um sure."

Before I knew it a piece if paper was put in my hand with a bunch of numbers on. I looked back and saw Michelle putting her thumbs up. "Thanks!"

She smiled back, I got a kind of...warm feeling spread across me.

I strode back to my table confidently. "Well done, you got Ravens number."

"Raven?"

"Oh, we just call her that cuz of her hair."

"Cool. So how many people have nicknames?"

"A majority. We call Roy Speedy because he's a playboy. We call Richard Robin, Kori is Star, Toni is Argent or silver to my boyfriend, Karen is Bee and Rachel is Raven."

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?"

"Um...yeah. Don't tell anyone though."

"Why?"

"I just don't feel like talking openly about it at the moment you know?"

"Yeah. So who is it?"

"Well, you won't stop bugging me unless I do so, it's Walley."

"West?"

"Yeah. We call him KF. Or just Kid."

"Oh. Why?"

"Have you seen him run?"

"No."

"Lets just say you won't win a race with gingy."

I figure he is faster than Mas or Menos. Those boys are fast but apparently Walley is faster according to Jinx. Anyway. "So, you like Rachel?"

"Yeah sure I mean...whatever dude."

"You're so head over heels for her, aww look at you trying to act all casual."

"I'm so totally cas."

"I'm sure you are."

"I am! Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you're not."

"Ugh. There's no pleasing you."

"You're correct."

Rachel was tapping her nails on the counter. A few people were in the cafe today. More than Monday. My phone shuffled around in my pocket. "Oh. Sorry I have to go." I said hurriedly.

"Sure."

I ran out of the door and to my car where I drove off and back to my apartment.

"Phew."

That was a narrow escape. An escape from Jinx's manipulating grip. She could've hypnotised me to go ask Rachel out or probably propose or something. "Where do I know Roth?" I thought as I slumped down on the sofa.

Then it clicked. Bad past, Roth.

Her mother disappeared, or died, when she was two, then she was brought up by her anger management dad.

She wins.

I was brought up by something beautiful and friendly, nature.

She was brought up by a mourning father. Who sometimes beat her.

I couldn't help notice the scar across her arm. I didn't bring it up though.

My phone rumbled in my pocket and I turned to it. It read 'Rae.'

"Hi G." She texted.

"Yo what's up?"

"Nothing, did Michelle...say anything to you?"

"No. Why?"

"I just have a feeling. You know?"

"Oh. She told me you thought I was cute."

"That's it. Nothing else?"

"Ye."

"K bye."

End of conversation.

That was my first contact with Rachel over digital media. I had a feeling we would just talk.

Rachel's POV.

"Why would you tell him that I think he's cute?"

"Because you do."

"Sure, but Kole's cute."

"Look. He is totally into you."

"No he isn't."

"He could have absolutely any girl. But he comes here, on his own free will may I add, just to see you. And eat cookies."

"Michelle, do you really think that?"

"Yeah. You are a pretty girl. You've got to start actually thinking that!"

"I'm not."

"You are. Seriously, but you keep cut off from the world."

"I have reasons for that." I replied, sighing.

She stared at me. "What could be so bad that you avoid human contact?"

"It's my past. You wouldn't understand."

"Look, I know your mum died, I know you were raised by the devil."

"Don't you dare call him that ever again! It wasn't his fault!"

She just stared at me shocked. "I need to go." I said lowly.

I left the premises of the park and left for my car. I was that close.

I felt it inside me.

It was an urge to just go over the top.

It was horrible.

And it wasn't his fault.

He wasn't the one who injected himself, that was the 'doctors' who were trying to 'help'.

But no, they made him mad. They made his eyes go red and his nostrils flared.

They made my dad,

Evil.

And some of the toxins were injected into me. Only 3%.

I can't imagine what pain my dad is in.

You see, this is why I don't talk about my past. I get emotional. And emotions mean problems.

If I feel too highly of bad things, pain, heartbreak, mad, fear, rage. All of it.

I get out of control, and it takes over.

That was a very close call. I don't like people saying things like that against my dad. What they don't know is that he didn't want to be that was. He was forced.

If I ever see one of the people who did that to us, I will not hesitate to destroy them...like they destroyed us.

 **short and sweet. I'm sorry it's super short, it's just cuz I uploaded two chapters today so it's a but weak. But yolo right. Anyway, this chap is just more about her past. And her dad. :3**


	6. Texts

I needed some fresh air so, deciding to take a trip to town, seemed like a good idea.

Its Saturday morning, people are shopping for clothes and junk, stuff like that.

I shouldn't have shouted at Jinx like that, she didn't know about what happened. Nobody does. But she should know not to call anybody's dad the devil...especially mine.

Arriving at town I think to go to my favourite book store and read a bit, to take my mind off whatever its on. "Hey lady, you fine." I hear a cat call from the distance.

Ignore him.

Why did this happen, why are there such incolent beings in this world who does things like that to women. Imagine what Kori feels like. She had always been the most beautiful out of us. Just the right amount of tan, long pink hair, bubbly attitude and naive personality. In many ways she was perfect. Well, lacking in smarts and acting innocent is kind of her tactic to get guys, even though she doesn't have to try to do that.

Kole, well she is an angel. Happy and bright, yet lacking technological expertise.

Toni and Michelle, well I guess they are tomboyish. They are kind of goth, but still feminine.

Bee, she's funny, keeps everyone in line. She can make the guys listen, through pain, but it works.

Finally I came across the book store. "The Hollow Tree."

I read out the detailed sign in my mind before entering into the dimly lit room. "Ah, Miss Roth, nice to see you again. We had some new books delivered in the mythical section as you already wiped that out."

"Oh, thanks Damien."

Me and Damien were good aquaintances. He ran the book store, and as said I had read every book he owned. So he always stocks up every Friday for me. I smile and walk over to my usual spot, pick a book, sit, and read. In the corner of my eye I could see the same person there had been since I started coming here. I knew him as GB, I didn't know his real name but people called him "Goth Boy." So I call him GB. He's always there though, not reading. Not doing anything, he's just there.

I don't let this bother me and continue to read. Its just the feeling he's...looking at me.

The book I was currently reading was called 'The Blood and The Bones.' It was pretty good so far. The main character, Daniel, had been killed but put in an alternate dimension instead of hell. Then he realises that he is a skeleton, but he can still move and talk.

That's all I got to so far. Immediately after I shut the book, memorising the page number, my phone vibrated in my pocket. As I put the book back, reading the text, one word caught my eye.

'Party.'

Another one, it's not even the next week yet. Still, I confirm that I'm going. Throughout my walk home my phone vibrates multiple times as different people ask if I'm going. Its nice to feel like I'm wanted. But why are all if them asking me? I only sit at the back like a shadow. Understandably Toni and Michelle ask me, but Victor, Karen, Garth (who had always had a crush on me,) Roy, Joseph and Kole. That is weird.

Even Garfield asked. Must be a pretty epic party.

Wait...how did Roy get my number. I text him and he responds with 'I stole it from your phone like every other girls.'

Finalising the conversation with a nose emoji and a fist emoji, I slid my phone back into my pocket.

Guess I'm going straight to Victor's house then, not mine. Seriously it's like they want me to stay out of my house, it's not like I'm in it half the time anyway.

Another cat call. Common thing, some dumb men treating women like dirt.

If he came over I would not hesitate to bend his fingers back. Or break his nose, that's one of my favourite moves.

I don't know why...me. I don't have any particularly awesome traits. Except, intelligent, strong and indipendent. Its not like I'm beautiful. Because I'm not.

Although people have said that before. I don't know why, but they do.

Finally, the safety of my car.

Garfield's POV.

Suddenly I got a text in my phone. Then it exploded. Fifteen I counted. Skimming through the messages, I realised one if the most used words was Rachel.

Jinx told them.

She told them I liked her.

Expecting teasing I was rightfully surprised when they were motivating me to ask her out. "Woah."

Throughout the long period of time we were texting, me and Victor had thought of a plan for me to ask her out.

It seemed legit so I agreed to it.

The plan was:

Text Rachel that there would a party, she asks where, Richard (because they're close) tells her it's formal and it would be like a ball, she comes to Vic's, he takes her along with the girls to the destination,

I didn't get time to read what the rest said, but i got the gist.

"1'o clock." I repeated.

Time to pick up my suit for tonight.

"Garfield, you get the plan?" A familiar voice boomed out.

I was in the suit shop, Richard told me to go here.

The voices owner was Victor's and he came up to me. "Hey Vic, yeah I get it."

"You sure?"

I nodded as the store clerk came up with an awesome suit. "Here you go Mr Logan, have a nice day."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Gar. You need a ride to my house?"

"Oh, sure."

I followed him outside to his car. It was a large white and blue one with a sturdy and slick frame. It was his precious baby.

He opened the door on his side and I did the same on mine and we set off, barrelling down the road.

 **Thank you guys for your support and that. I don't think his was my best chapter, it was just a filler on what wod happen next, which would be the ball.**


	7. The ball

I was just parking outside Victor's house. Kori had told me not to wear my clothes but to just take them to the house. I didn't understand why but as her 'Omg best friend' I was obliged to do what she said.

"Yo, Rae, you made it!" Victor's voice exited exclaimed.

"Yeah sure."

"The girls are upstairs."

"Thanks." I made my way upstairs and into the room where the most squeals came from.

Kori popped her head out, "Hello friend Rachel!"

"Yeah hi. What do you want me to do with my dress?"

"Yes, you can change in the bathroom."

"Okay. See you in a bit."

I stole into the bathroom and unpack my dress. It was a mid-shin dress, black. It had a gold belt that went with it and a matching small broach. Two straps went over the shoulder and it had an open back. This was the only dress I owned, and I didn't even pick it, Kori did.

Alas, I had never worn it. His was the first time. I also had a pair of earrings in with little black gems.

After I had changed I left the room with my clothes in a bag. Apparently, Kori had bat hearing and knew I was about to knock on the door. She managed to open it with her freshly painted nails. "Rachel you look the beautiful!"

Rasing an eyebrow in disbelief I antered the room. All the girls were in their dresses. It was a sparkly sight I must admit. They all turned their heads and went "Omg Rae!" Or "you look amazing!" Which was strange.

Seeing Toni and Michelle in the corner, beckoning me, I had to go over. Almost tripping over girls I eventually made it to my friends. "Hey Raven. You look great!"

"Thanks."

We began to talk but they both had a sort of...suspicious look on their faces. "What's going on?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Oh, nothing."

"Sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, look, would we lie to you?"

I imagine all the times they have lied to me and nod. "Whatever. Look nothing is happening."

"Vic is ready guys, we're going."

We stopped talking and left to Victor's car outside.

"So where are we going?"

"Why ask, we're here now."

"Woah."

The building was huge. It had intricate stone carvings placed around it.

We all got out of the car and waited outside the stone building for the other girls to come.

"Michelle, I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"No its fine, I know you don't like talking about your past."

We were sat at the open bar. Toni was dancing with Isaiah. "Thanks for understanding."

"I shouldn't have pushed it. I should be saying sorry."

"No. I apologise and that's the last of it. Alright?"

"Okay."

Suddenly the music changed and Jinx and I turned to look at our friends awkwardly asking the other for a dance.

Lucily all said yes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Walley and Garfield nervously approaching us.

We laughed a bit at them sweating and hatching a plan, but immediately when they got to us they went all confident. "What's up guys?" Jinx giggled.

"Oh...um...nothing." They said nervously.

"You sure?" I added.

"Uh, well..we were wondering if you would...you know..." Garfield stuttered.

Walley rolled his eyes. "Can we have this dance ladies?"

"Sure. Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Jinx asked.

"He tried."

Walley and Jinx left.

Garfield gave me a goofy smile and took my hand. "Come on. Lets dance."

I laughed at him and joined the others on the floor.

Star was dancing with Richard, he must be very happy, although I saw his ex girlfriend Kitten in the corner steaming. That was funny. And her ex boyfriend "Fang" was trying to get her attention. I watched the scene, laughing at the pair.

Along with Richard and Star, Kole and Joseph were talking at one of the tables. They were made for each other, everyone knew it. They were both sweet and adorable, and Kole knew sign language so Joseph didn't have to write all the time.

What surprised me the most was the fact that Leonid was actually talking.

To Pantha.

She won't let me say Rosabelle even if it is in my imagination.

Although, I feel like those two had a past, like they knew each other from when they were little.

Also Leonid is the only person who can actually beat her in wrestling.

Amazingly, all the people who should go out, were dancing.

Wait...

That means...

Me and Garfield?

He wouldn't be interested in someone like me. I'm not beautiful.

He's handsome and cute. I'm just...meh.

Well, better enjoy it until he realises what I really am.

Though he did have all the tell - tale signs of a crush. Sweating, shyness, stuttering, goofy smiles. But that might just be his personality.

Whilst I thought about all of this I was still dancing with him.

He was smiling at me.

So I smiled back.

I hadn't noticed the little Fang he had going on, but it was cute.

We began to talk about the other people, I told him about the time I broke Speedy's nose, he told me about this girl called Terra.

The song had finished and we joined the other guys at the large table. Toni and Michelle sat either side of me.

Once our food came we began to eat and joke and laugh. All was merry.

Near me, Victor was whispering something to all of the guys.

Which honestly creeped me out because they never did this.

After a while of whispering, all the girls had noticed and were looking at each other confused. Then once we had finished our food they split up onto the dance floor.

They stood in a line of black and white suits. Then listed their hands up.

Somehow, Speedy got a girlfriend. She was sweet, maybe a little phycotic but sweet. Her name was Cheshire.

No surprise that Garth got a girlfriend too. He can get any girl ever.

Suddenly Kori yanked me up and pulled me over to them along with the other girls.

The music changed and all the guys grabbed their partners hand. "May I have this dance?" They all asked.

All nodded and we began to dance.

Luckily, my dad had taught me to dance when I was younger...when mum was there.

3rd POV

Raven and Garfield glided across the floor. It was like Gar knew what he was doing!

But he only knew this one dance as he had set aside time to work out a routine with the guys.

He smiled at her apologetically if he does anything wrong. She just looked at him and laughed. "Toni we are matchmakers!" Michelle whispered to her friend.

"I know, and look, our other friend is getting there too." She gestured towards Kole and Joseph.

They were talking whilst dancing. She had the same old innocent face she always had, but it was in deep thought.

She was staring into his perfect emerald eyes whilst he was staring into her own sapphire eyes.

She always wore her antenna headband as it looked so adorable on her, he usually had his guitar with him. This was no exception for them both.

Anyway, back to Garfield and Rachel...

She didn't want him to see what she really was,

A monster.

But she liked him. She really did.

Although they had separate personalities, one independent, smart and serious, the other fun, happy and cute.

They were perfect for each other still.

She brought out his romantic side, and his confidence.

He brought out her fun side and her happiness.

Though he did not know it yet, he had a beast inside of him too.

It was mean angry almost all the time.

It was like a caged animal, locked up and ready to pounce.

So really,

They were both monsters.

Each others monsters.

 **Oh yeah, I can just feel it. They are zinging. Also, do you guys want Garfield's beast to come out, or Rachel's or both? I could totally make that happen. But please tell me what you want to see next chapter because um running out of inspiration...help me... :3**


	8. It's out

The thing is, Rachel didn't know what emotions set her off. She always thought it was anger and rage, or even sadness.

Its true those emotions do make...it come out, well, if it is too strong. But there was another.

She had never experienced this emotion before.

So she couldn't have known what it could do.

Kori had pulled all the girls back to regroup, whilst the boys were talking at the bar. "Wasn't that the sweet of them?"

She was met with positive words from everyone.

Well, except Rachel. She was never one for cheering "Yeah!" Because...well she wasn't that person.

But when Garfield wasn't there she just felt kind of different, like she wanted him to be there next to her, talking to her, making her laugh with terrible jokes.

It was all so strange, she hadn't felt this way for someone before, she never had to so she never did.

But he made her feel like this, and it was a good feeling.

Garfield has had girlfriends before, but they were like Terra, he only liked them because they were pretty. I mean sure, Rachel was pretty, but he saw something underneath her, something different. And he wanted to know what it was.

Suddenly all the guys started picking off their "dates" and taking them elsewhere.

This was a very strange day.

The last to come over was Garfield.

He took Rachel's hand and took her outside. After they were a bit down the road he began to talk. "Hey Rae?"

She hated when people called her that, but somehow she didn't mind when he did.

"You know...I have been out with a lot of girls.."

"Yeah?"

"But I mean, none are like you."

There was a feeling bubbling in Rachel's stomach. "Don't say anything else."

"But Rae I really li-"

"Stop! Please."

"Are you alright?"

His emotions turned to worry as the girl clenched her stomach. "You need to get away from me."

"No. I won't leave your side."

"Just GO!" She yelled.

She was changing into...it.

Her other side was trying to break through, and succeeding to do so.

Garfield stood strong there, but at a distance where he was close enough to comfort her, but far enough to stay out of danger. "Garfield, I don't have time can you just go. I'm a monster."

"No. You're not a monster."

"I am, I can't explain it, just go...please." tears fell from her eyes and hit the floor.

Garfield was still strong, but his concern only grew. Suddenly she stopped. "Are you al-" He neared her but she stopped him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" her voice yelled, it was cracking from crying.

She stood up, smirking. Her eyes looked slightly red along with her amethyst, they looked...evil. But Garfield could see behind those hatred eyes was fear. "I know you're in there."

"Don't bet on it." She growled.

She threw a punch at him but he caught her fist. "Why are you doing this?!"

"I can't help it. You are vapid and weak."

Her other fist collided with his arm and he let go. Before he could stop her she ran away.

He had to go after her. All this work for nothing?

But she was fast...very fast. But he was too. "Where's Walley when you need him?"

He lost her track and began to slow.

Garfield's POV.

I was wandering about just looking for her, but she was almost impossible to find. "If I were Rachel where would I go?"

But I wasn't Rachel so I had no idea where she could be. Suddenly a sound was within my earshot. I began to sprint towards the sound and it brought me to an allyway. She was there, kneeling with her head in her hands. "Rachel..."

"Why would you like me. Nobody likes a monster."

I thought over my words carefully. "I do."

She looked up at me. Her redness had gone...the evil had gone. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Everybody has a bad side."

"No, I didn't used to. But something happened and it was put inside me."

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

"Seriously, it alright."

"Can we not tell the others about this?"

"Sure."

Third POV.

He walked over to her and sat beside her. "Have you seen the stars tonight?"

"Yeah. They're beautiful."

"Nothing compared to you."

"You think?"

"Yeah, you're beautiful and smart and nice."

"I get it, I get it."

He stared at her and smiled, he had opened up the girl he loved. "So what was that about exactly?"

"Lets just say, to shorten it, if my emotions get too out of hand 'that' happens. I mean, I only thought it was hatred, but it turns out, it's love. "

"Love?"

"Yeah. Well I had never felt that way before so I didn't know it was a trigger."

"I understand."

They were both looking at the stars. "Hey Rae."

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go out some time?"

"Like a date?"

"Not like a date, a date."

"Oh, um..sure."

Garfield was washed over a sea of happiness. She actually said yes. "We should head back. If we're the last ones back they will get worried."

"Why?"

"Well, um...don't tell the others I told you, but this night was kind of to get me to ask you out."

"So they support it?"

"I guess."

"So that's why I got mass texts."

They headed back to the party, chatting, laughing. This was the best night either of them had. When they got back they were the second people there, along with Richard and Kori. "Where did you guys go?" Richard asked whilst sipping some wine.

"Just for a walk." Garfield immediately responded.

Some more came through the doors and sat down with them and greeted the same. The last to come through were Toni and Isaiah. "Where have you guys been?" Victor asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing happened. I swear." Isaiah protected.

Toni sat down next to Rachel. "So what happened actually?"

"Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow but ignored her remark. Nobody knew about her and Garfield, and that was good in a sense.

She let out her monster but he didn't care, but he was scared, inside, deep inside. But the real feeling was love. But he didn't know that yet.

Love.

The feeling that could heal or wreck the world...

 **You like? Hm? Good. So how about that, the monster came out. And he didn't care. I hope this made you go all tingly because that's what I wanted when she yelled. So, anyway, hope you like it!**


	9. Date

It was the day of the date. Garfield was stressing out, yet Rachel was calm, well at least she looked calm, inside she was very excited. Garfield had tried to wear casual yet smart clothing which included black jeans, a buttoned top and a jacket. Rachel had it easier as she was female, but she didn't actually. Finally she found something good, long white jeans and a black blouse. Her cat purred and rubbed it's soft black fur against her leg. "Hey Midnight."

She stroked her head and she purred more. "Elliot, I'm going out can you look after Midnight for me?" She shouted across the apartment.

"Sure."

Elliot Knight was Rachel's flatmate. It was a kind of brother-sister relationship.

She grabbed her bag and set off to her car.

Meanwhile the same was happening to Garfield as he went to his car. "Come on Garfield, you can do this." He motivated himself.

As Rachel made her way around the corner to the restaurant she saw Garfield waiting outside it. "Hey Rachel, you look great."

"So do you. Sorry I'm a bit late, Elliot kept me a bit."

"Who's Elliot?"

"My flatmate."

"Cool, well let's go in."

They entered the restaurant, it surprised Rachel as it was a fairly sophisticated place, which she didn't think Garfield was. "Hello, do you have a reservation?" The waiter asked.

She would admit she was a little worried that he hadn't planned that far forward. "Two over Logan."

"Is that Garfield Mark Logan sir?"

"Yes that is me."

"Right this way."

The waiter took them to a double table. He was on a role, he pulled out her chair as well. "What's gotten into you?"

"Sorry, when it comes to dates it's a kind of thing."

"Oookay."

"So, what are you getting?"

"I don't know, some chicken parmigiana probably. You?"

"I will get a salad. With being vegetarian and all."

"You're vegetarian?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. I don't want to talk about it."

"How ironic." Rachel muttered under her breath.

Unluckily Garfield had bat like hearing. "What's ironic?"

"Oh...um. Well, I had a past. Its not a thing I lime to talk about."

"Well how about we share our pasts? I'll say mine, you say yours. It'll be like getting to know each other."

"Okay fine, but you're first." She comfirmed.

"Alright. Well, I was four or something when...it happened. My parents took me on holiday, to America. We went up to the big waterfall, but there was this guy up there. We thought he was our guide and he took us right to the top. We should have known that he wasn't really a guide when he took us that far up. But he cut their throats and threw them off the fall. He just left me up there. Eventually I found my way down and lived in the wild from there on. That's why I'm a vegetarian, I love animals."

"Wow. That's quite a story you got."

"Yeah. I still remember it. So what about you? What's so bad about you?"

"You still want to know?"

"Yeah."

She sighed. "Fine. When I was two my mother passed, I won't tell you about that part. But my dad suffered from depression afterward so he was sent to the doctors. They injected him with...something and he sometimes went crazy. He physically punched me and stuff, but it wasn't his fault. Then they figured out he had a daughter, me. They injected me with some of it and that's why that side you saw yesterday comes out. It is some kind of emotion thing, if it gets too high something happens, you go mad. Anyway, I'm constantly suffering from it, it's not just emotions. It hurts Garfield. It feels like you've been punched in the neck and stomach simultaneously."

"Woah. I'm sorry."

After they had finished the meal:

Rachel walked away, she had explicitly stated that Garfield didn't walk her home.

As she passed the same street she did when she was meeting with Garfield a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadowed ally. "Hey pretty girl, what have you got on you?" The man asked in a gruff voice.

He held a knife to her neck. It was piercing the skin slightly and it stung.

Yet she still kept calm. Although she could have killed him easily. She was instructed by her father to stay calm whatever.

But this was hard for her, staying calm. It meant she had to be sarcastic and shadowed, it was fine. But she felt empty.

This moment was scary. Who wouldn't be scared when a blade is being held up to your neck and a man asking for your money and phone?

She reached for her wallet, when a fist collided with the thieves face. And again.

Rachel looked up surprised, it was...

Garfield?

He threw another punch that made a sound on his nose. It started bleeding rapidly. "You just broke my nose?!"

"Yeah you little scum. Stay away from anyone or I will break your neck next time."

"Okay dude...chill."

He crawled away. And ran off.

"Garfield...Woah."

"Yeah...sorry about that..instinct."

But it was really quite deeper than that.

It was a beast.

Inside.

Like Rachel's, it made him do strange things.

His was an animal.

But he didn't know yet.

 **how's that for dramatic fallacy? So, still trying to upload fast. I hope this is a good pace. Anyway, thank you guys for your positive feedback it's helpful. If you have any chapter ideas that would be nice. Thanks guys! :3**


	10. Thanks

Rachel had the urge to hug Garfield. Just hug him and thank him for saving her.

Garfield had the urge to hug Rachel, to tell her she was safe and ask if she was alright.

But they didn't. "Thanks." Rachel exclaimed to break the silence.

"No. Its fine. Honestly."

"Well, if you weren't there u would have either freaked and killed him or he killed me."

"It's fine."

After a bit of silence and awkward smiles, Garfield finally said. "Hey, my apartment isn't far from here. Why don't you come back to mine?" He tried to make it sound like he wasn't trying to flirt.

Which he wasn't. She looked cold and his house was only a block down. "Sure. Its freezing here."

She joined him as he walked down the pavement.

Finally they made it to Garfield's flat. "It will be a wreck in here. Typical guy stuff."

Rachel laughed a little. It was the first time in ages.

"That'll be a change, mine and Elliot's place is usually impeccable."

Garfield couldn't help but feel slightly jealous about their closeness to each other. But he couldn't bring that up. "Do you have a flatmate?"

"Yeah. He's really nice."

"He?"

"Yeah. His name is Joseph. He's one of the us that goes to the parties. You know curly blonde hair?"

"Oh, Kole's crush?"

"Woah. Kole has a crush on him?"

"Is that bad?"

"No its just Joseph really likes her. A lot."

"That's something to talk to her about."

"Are you close?"

"I guess. I mean, she's sweet and fun. And adorable."

"Yeah. Most of the guys went through the phase of liking her then stopping when she rejected."

"I guess Joseph just carried on. I mean sure he never asked her out but-"

"She's just waiting for the right guy."

Garfield unlocked the door and leaned on his shoulder to open the door. What surprised the pair was Joseph and Kole sat on the sofa talking and waching a movie.

Garfield slowly shut the door to make sure it made no sound and snuck behind the sofa. He suddenly jumped up and spooked the adorable pair watching the movie. Joseph almost punched Garfield (instinct) but he refrained. Kole yelped a bit though. "What are you guys doing here?" Garfield asked.

"I bumped into Joseph and he asked me if I wanted to come round and see a movie. You?"

"Same thing basically." Rachel immediately lied.

Garfield nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Cool. Wanna join us?"

Behind Kole Joseph was shaking his head and making a gesture across his neck, waving his hand. "No, it's fine. We'll just get a drink and then head out." Garfield said looking at Rachel for approval.

She nodded and Garfield headed over to the kitchen to get some tea. In the film, a jumpscare popped up. Kole jumped and snuggled into Joseph's arm before apologising and sitting back where she was, blushing. Joseph was blushing too, but hoped the dark lighting would hide it but Kole noticed and laughed under her breath, smiling.

After Gar and Rachel had had a cup of coffee or tea in Rachel's case, they head out. "So where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know. How about a walk through the park?"

Rachel agreed and they started to make their way to the park.

Eventually they got there, conversing. Garfield swung open the gate. The street lights lightly whispered into the park, creating just enough light for the park to be visible. Yet the moonlight was the best light.

In the corner of Rachel's eye she spotted her roommate with his girlfriend, Angel. They were kissing. Which was making Rachel uneasy to see her 'brother' kissing a girl. It was weird. "That's Elliot." She said and nudged Garfield.

"Your roomie?"

"Yeah."

"Who's with him?"

"Angel, his girlfriend."

"She's pretty. Nothing compared to you." Garfield said without thinking about what he was saying.

He tried to catch the words, but they were already out and making their way into Rachel's ear.

He winced thinking something bad would happen.

Suddenly he felt a warm touch in his hand and enclosed into it.

He looked down at his hand and saw a hand in his. It was Rachel's. "Rae..."

"Don't make anything of it." She smiled.

 **chapter 10. Wow. Hope you guys like it! Also, ideas for next chapter? Pleaaaaase. :3**


	11. hospitalised siblings

So, they were walking through the dark park, holding hands. "Gar."

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"Well, when you saved me, are you sure it was just...instinct?"

Garfield looked away, wondering whether to tell her the truth. "I'd rather not say. I'm sorry, it's just..."

"You can tell me anything. I'm pretty good with that stuff."

Garfield was going to deny again but was stopped by Rachel. "Sorry, I have to go."

"What's happened?"

"My brother. He's in hospital."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"No, it's fine. Go home."

She smiled and ran off. The sudden rush of cold hit Garfield's hand, whipping away the warmth that used to be there. Rachel seemed to just vanish. He walked back and made his way back to his apartment, before giving Joseph a heads up.

"Oh my God, Ryan, are you alright? What happened."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, seriously." He said weakly.

"You don't sound fine. What happened anyway?"

"This guy attacked me."

"Same thing happened to me..."

"You should see the state of him. He had a black eye and cuts on his face."

Rachel blushed knowing that Garfield was the one who pit him in that state. "It was the same guy who attacked me."

"You did that to him? Awesome?"

"No. My friend saved me."

She didn't want to reveal that she was saved by her date. Ryan was kind of protective. "Nice. You gonna stay?"

"Yeah. Is Riley coming?"

"Probably. I mean, he's in my emergency contacts so he'll be here."

"Like a family get together. Anyway, what did the attacker do to you?"

"He took me to an ally and beat me, he cut me across the eye but I kicked him in the stomach and ran off."

"What next?"

"Well, I collapsed and I guess someone called the hospital."

"Do you know who?"

"Nah."

The Roth family were a family of beauty. All Trigon and Arella's children were handsome or beautiful. Ryan was no exception. He had jet black hair that was in a swoosh to the right. Like his siblings, he had purple in his hair also. He had the perfect face, jawline, chin, nose. The most amazing thing were his eyes. The other Roth's were like this too. Their eyes were almost black. They had a hint of white (some can see it as red) hidden in them. Ryan had an almost perfect body along with it. Muscles everywhere. He usually wore baggy tops and shorts.

Suddenly the door flung open, revealing Ryan's twin and Rachel's older brother. He had a suit on, black. It had a deep navy blue tie as well. It fit his figure well. His hair was also purple and black, a short back and side cut.

He was a young businessman, very successful and the Roth's were proud of him.

They were probably the most beautiful/handsome family. "Riley! You're here."

Ryan said.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss out on a way to insult you and not get hit."

"Haha funny." Ryan replied sarcastically.

"Hi Rachel. Long time no see."

"Yeah."

Rachel explained the story to Riley. Then took him outside a second. "So who saved you?"

"It was my...date."

"You got a dat-"

"Shh. He might hear."

"Right, over protectiveness. Anyway, it was obviously going to happen. You're beautiful."

"Shut up Riles, so how's things with G?"

"She's fine. But who's the guy?"

"His names Garfield Logan. He's really sweet."

"Handsome?"

"Cute. Though I'm pretty sure girls fainted around him."

"Welcome to my world." He joked.

In the three of the siblings, Ryan was the strong one, Rachel was the smart one, and Riley was the fearless leader.

"Cute in your world means, in other girls terms, 'OMG he's super HAWT!'"

"I want to get my mind erased right now, that was terrifying." She laughed.

They head back into Ryan's ward. "Ry, Rae, Riles. Good to see you guys."

"Hi James."

James was their friend and doctor. Luckily he was assigned Ryan as a patient. "J, how's it going?"

"It's good, nobody has died yet so that's awesome."

"Good."

There was a moment of awkward silence between the four. "Well...this is awkward."

As I said, it was awkward.

"So, why do you think the guy assaulted you?"

"It's don't know. I might have looked like Rachel or something from the hair and that."

"I doubt it. It was probably just chance." She explained.

"Well, whatever happened, you're alive, and that's great." Riley said.

"Were you at work?"

"Yeah, just some boring office work today so it's fine."

"James, could you get me some water please?" Ryan asked.

"Oh sure. Anything for a patient."

James left for the drink and left the three siblings alone. "Why isn't dad here?"

"I didn't list him as an EC."

"What?! Why not...oh.."

"Yeah."

Rachel's phone went off jn her pocket. "Sorry, I should take this." She said looking at the name.

She exited the room and took the phone to her ear. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey Rae, when are you back from the hospital?"

"In an hour or so, why?"

"In want to talk to you. Don't worry, it's not bad."

"Why don't you talk now?"

"Well...it's kind of something to say face to face."

"Okay. Well talk to you later."

"Yeah bye."

Rachel hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket.

She was nothing less than confused

 **I'm sorry this didn't come out earlier, it's Christmas and all that jazz. But guy's, um seriously very sorry. Also, nightice831, thanks for the idea, it'll probably be used next chapter. :3**


	12. Burdens

"Hey Garfield." Rachel said as she entered the cafe.

She stood behind the counter and made herself some coffee. "What did you want to talk about?"

Garfield made his way up to the counter and rested his arms across it. "You...you were right, it wasn't exactly instinct. In a way."

Rachel put down her coffee and looked at Garfield to signal she was listening. "What was it then?"

"Animal instinct."

"What does that mean?"

"When I was in the wild, I kinda got bitten when I was a younger kid. I think the wolf was just playing, but I had a reaction or something and...well now I have hightened reflexes and senses."

"So that's how you found me and predicted his movements."

"I'm surprised you're so calm. Its not all good."

"Sounds it."

"Yeah, well...if I get too mad, the animal takes over my brain and I get-"

"I understand."

The monotonous interuption startled him and surprised him. Usually if he told people, they would think he was crazy. But this girl that stood innocently in front of him somehow knew how he worked. "It happens to me."

"It's that what the demon thing is?"

"It's not a demon. It's a burden."

"It's can be good though right?"

"No. Never. It just makes me into some kind of monster."

"You're not a monster. You're a great, smart woman who doubts herself."

"Funny."

"What?"

"That's what Malchior said to me."

"Who?"

"My ex. I don't want to talk about it."

Garfield figured he knew what it was about so didn't dwell on it. "That's fine."

Rachel got a cookie from the back and split it into two halves. She handed one to Garfield who thanked her and almost inhaled it in one.

They talked up until 10 o'clock. "I should get going." Rachel said checking her phone.

"You want me to walk you?"

"Then you'd know where I live. So no." She joked.

Garfield laughed but agreed and they parted ways.

 _Why would he ever like me? I'm a monster. Nobody wants a monster._

 _This girl knows me. She knows how I feel. How? How is she so calm about?_

 **I know this is short and I'm sorry, it's with Christmas being tomorrow and all that it's pretty hard to do stuff whilst people are yelling me every five minutes for jobs. Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS (unless you're reading this afterward)**

 **Any ideas for the next chapter?**


	13. Tick Tock

Rachel made her way down the street. The street lights were flickering on. She got out her earphones and turned up her phone to listen to music.

Garfield paused half way down the street.

 _She's hiding something._

He turns around and sees the purple haired girl walking in the opposite direction.

 _Oh god._

Reluctantly he follows what his head is telling him to do and he followed the girl.

 _This is a bad idea._

She made a turn down Zinthos Street and Garfield followed. "Who lives on Zinthos Street?" He asked himself still following the woman.

She stopped outside a block of apartments and pressed the buttons to unlock the door. Garfield had hidden in a bush at this point and noticed what number she put in. "Number five..."

That must be where she lives.

He snuck back out, not wanting to enter the building today and he set off back to his own apartment.

He texted Joseph a heads up about him coming home. "Alright, K's here so just don't jump her this time." He replied.

Garfield laughed, knowing the pair were made for each other but never admitted it.

He gently knocked on the door and it was opened. "Hey Joe."

He moved out the way of the door signaling for Garfield to come in and he did so.

Garfield made his way to the kitchen and made himself some coffee. Whilst the kettle boiled he looked at Joseph and Kole sitting on the sofa. Suddenly a jumpscare popped up on the screen and Kole practically jumped into Joseph's arms. He blushed awkwardly as Kole smiled and sat back down in her spot.

Is he purposely putting scary things on so she'll jump into his arms?

He thought it was weird at first but then admired Joseph for a second.

As he was watching them, they seemed to have forgotten he was there. Another jump from Kole and she was in once more, an awkward position. This time she didn't move as the scene wasn't over and she was frozen. Joseph blushed and was about to apologise in sign language (because he just apologises for everything) When Kole grabbed his hands and set them on his lap, then blushed and kissed him.

Wait, _Kole_ kissed _Him?_

"You weren't quick enough Joseph." She laughed and sat back down.

Garfield made the coffee and entered his room, sniggering at the sight of Joseph in a daze. He flipped out his phone and texted Rachel. **"Hey, how many siblings do you have?"**

 **"Two, why?"**

He recalled an article in the news. **"One of your brothers got attacked right? It's in the news."**

 **"Yeah. Same guy who attacked me. He got it worse than me though. Luckily someone saved me. He was in hospital."**

 **":)"**

Garfield turned off his phone and decided to go to sleep.

 _You think she likes you? You think anyone likes you? You'rea fool, a weak, dumb fool. Why don't you join me Garfield? You're only hurting yourself fighting me. Remember, if you can't beat them. Join them._

 _Join me Garfield._

Garfield tossed in his sheets. He then suddenly sat directly up and held a hand to his head. "Why won't you just leave me?" He whispered, not wanting to wake Joseph.

He grabbed his phone from the wooden desk beside him and looked at the messages he had recieved. **"Hey Rae. Just had a nightmare."**

 **"Really? Can we talk about this tomorrow. I'm kind of tired. Over lunch maybe?"**

" **Sure"**

Had Garfield just got another date with Rachel? This time she asked him. She liked him? Maybe.

Rachel smiled at Garfield's agreement and shut off her phone. "Sweet dreams." She said as she fell into a deep.

 _Raaaachel, oh Raaaachel. Rachel, why don't you just succumb to the monster? It would be mucheaper easier. We both know you like the dark side. And what's Garfield gonna do when he sees your real dark side, Hm? He'll run away like all the others. Well...Except Malchior. He's not around anymore is he...heheh. Tick tock Rachel. Tick tock._

 **Ssj Maggie, thanks for the idea. I hope everyone likes this chapter. I wrote it at 1 in the morning so any mistakes are just morning problems. Anyway, as usual any ideas for the next chapter. Deeper BBrae or some RedPantha even?**


	14. Buskers

Rachel, unlike Garfield, was a lucid dreamer. She could control her dreams.

But this particular was difficult and she struggled to delete it.

It was like it wasn't a dream at all.

Something inside of her was talking to her. Making conversation.

But she knew by its tone it couldn't be trusted.

Her only choice was to wake up.

She decided 4am would be a pointless time to try and sleep again so she got up out of bed.

As her foot touched the floor she noticed how cold it was. The polished wood was gently tickling her feet as she walked over it. Finally, arriving at the kitchen, she made herself some herbal tea. "Rachel, what're you doing up?" A familiar voice asked.

It had a huskiness to it yet it was smooth.

"Um. Bad dream."

"Couldn't you have changed it?"

"It refused. Anyway, want some tea?"

"Sure."

Rachel filled another cup with a teabag and handed it to Elliot. "Want to tal-"

"No." She cut him off.

Elliot understood and went back to his bedroom to drink it.

"I need some air." She sighed under her breath.

Unluckily, it was raining. This didn't bother Rachel though. She was always a fan of the rain, it was beautiful in its own way.

Thinking the best place to go was the park she set off.

The grass was green, you could see that even though it was shadowed. Rachel was listening to lasso by Pheonix. "That's weird." She said noticing the figure on the bench.

He was encased in the dark but she could see his head was in his hands.

She approached him. "Hi." She said quietly.

"Rachel?"

She recognised that voice. "Kid?"

He raised his head from his hands. "What's wrong?"

His eyes were watery. "Michelle...she...broke up with me."

"You went out with her?"

"Yeah. For a couple months now. We didn't want to tell anyone though."

"Why did she break up with you?"

"That's the thing. I don't know."

"...I'll talk to her."

"You will? Thanks Rae."

"Don't call me that." She said sternly.

She stood up and left to walk around the park.

After a while she thought she was fine and left the park.

The sun was emerging from behind the ocean and she decided it was pointless to go back to the apartment and she told Elliot she was going to be in town for the day and set out.

As she was walking past a shop she noticed something that caught her eye.

A rose quartz skull. "The Dusk Skies." She read the title out in her head.

It looked like her kind of store and she thought to come back later.

Even early in the morning the buskers were out already, still getting small crowds of people.

She heard a guitar from around the corner. It was a beautiful strumming. As she turned the corner a voice started singing. She got out her wallet and took out a few quarters. Not looking to see who it was and put it in the hat. "Hey Rae." The voice said.

She jolted her head up and looked into the mystery guys eyes. "Garfield?"

"Hey, didn't expect you to be here this early."

"I wake up pretty early."

"I don't. Joe kicked me out."

"Typical. I didn't know you played guitar."

"Yeah, I guess nobody does really."

"Why, you're good."

"Thanks. I don't get to practice much."

"Figures. Anyway, did you know Michelle and Walley went out?"

"Yeah, Kid told me. Wait, you said went."

"She broke up with him. I should talk to her."

Garfield smiled and put the change in his pocket, then put his hat on. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Okay sure."

As they started to walk Garfield noticed Rachel look at the rose quartz skull. "Reminds me of Kole." She said.

"Wait, how?"

"The pink is kind of obvious. But, just don't anger her."

"Why not? She seems so innocent."

"Don't get me wrong, she is. It's just he can get really tough. Like diamond."

"Noted."

Rachel took her eyes off the skull and they began walking again. "Garfield, hide." She insisted.

"What?"

She shoved him lightly into a street and he watched in the shadows as a man approached her. "Rachel, it's been so long."

He was very tall, and he had a big build to add. He had white hair neatly cut and a matching beard. "It really has hasn't it." She replied.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I can spare a few minutes."

The man took her to the street Garfield was hiding in and he ran behind the corner.

"So how's your life?"

"It's fine. You know, typical drama between the girls."

"Yes yes. But I mean boy wise."

"Come on!" She protested.

"Your brothers both have girlfriends, I just want to know Rachel."

"Fine, I've been on a few dates. No boyfriend yet, we haven't discussed that yet."

"Alright. Well I'll keep in touch."

"Yeah," She said as he left. "Please don't." She muttered.

Garfield returned from the corner. "Who was that?"

"It's was...my dad."

 **Uh oh, dad's here. Also I'm British but I know that where the Titans are based are in America so I guess that's quarters and dollars and that. But guy's, great ideas. You can PM me ideas too and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!**


	15. Demons

"Your Dad?!"

"Yeah." She replied shyly.

"Woah...does he work out?"

"Shut up." She laughed.

They browsed some stores until Garfield noticed the time. "Wanna go on that date now?"

"Oh..um sure."

At the cafe they decided what to eat and talked about nightmares. "It was like somebody was trying to talk to me." Garfield inquired.

Rachel stared at him confused. "Same here."

"What?!"

"It's true. I'm a lucid dreamer but I couldn't block it out."

"It tried to convince me to join-"

"The shadows." She finished staring down at her tea.

"Seems we had the same sort of dream."

"Seems so."

After a bit of hesitation Garfield blurted out. "So what were you and your Dad on about."

"He was bugging me about boyfriends. I told him we hadn't discussed it."

"That's true. And if we do, we need to discuss public stuff as well."

"And I still don't know you that well. "

"Well, I'm sure you will. I have to go, Joseph needs me. But I'll talk to you tomorrow or something."

"Bye."

"Bye."

They both left the small cafe and set off back home.

Rachel plopped herself down face first into her bed. She didn't get much sleep last night so she thought to fill it in now.

 _Ah, Rachel we meet again. Don't bother trying to block me out, I'm not a dream, nor a nightmare. If you didn't know, I'm your 3%. Your demon. Your alter ego._

 _Your opposite._

 _That's why I'm so confident. You, though..you don't trust people unless you know them in depth. Hell, you don't even trust Garfield yet do you? But you want to. He can relate to you can't he? With his demon. But let me tell you something dear Rachel, he doesn't have a "demon". No, he has an animal. A beast you could say. But you could call me a beast. I'm, in a way nocturnal. But I only come out in that flicker of weakness you show, when that happens, I can push through the barriers of you distrust and strength. I become - you become should I say -_

 _A monster._

 _Hehe. You think you can stay strong, but you will always have that weakness. Always._

 _Hey there Garfield. You really like that girl huh, who can blame you. She's smart, kind hearted, tough and independent._

 _Maybe you don't deserve her._

 _Maybe she is giving you a chance out of pity. She knows you're a beast, a creature. But she's a demon, Satan's little daughter._

 _Maybe she doesn't deserve you._

 _Maybe you could both do better, she could find someone smart, attractive and kind. You could find someone exciting, fun and daring. Like Terra. Yeah, Terra was a riot, why couldn't it work between you two?_

 _Oh do you know what happened to Malchior? Why he wasn't heard of again? Well you can figure that out yourself Einstein, use the facts. They went out, he used her, she found out, he disappeared._

 _It's not hard Beasty. Why do you think she doesn't trust anyone hm? She thinks they'll use her, she has walls Garfield, defences. Her guard is up and pretty hard to take down._

 _Well, wasn't this fun. A little chat, Beast to Boy._

Garfield held the pillow to his head and wriggled in his covers. "Get out of my head." He muttered.

 _Garfield I will never leave._

Garfield's eyes burst open and he swung his legs onto the ground.

"I need to find Rachel."

"I need to find Garfield."

They both ran into town hurriedly. Garfield ended up at Victor's place and Rachel ended up at Kori's. "Kori, I need to find Garfield now."

"Vic, where's Rachel?"

"What? Are you two like, dating now or something?"

"No time to explain."

Just then there was a knock on the door. It was Kori and Rachel. "Nightmare?"

"Nightmare?" He confirmed.

They decided to talk about it, but meanwhile Victor was calling people up. "Michelle, Toni get down here."

"Rich, Walley, come on!"

In a flash they were there. "Woah, where did you guys come from?"

"Yeah." Rachel insisted suspicious.

"We need to talk...alone."

"They won't leave, let's just talk in the park."

"Agreed."

Rachel and Garfield left the house. When they were gone Michelle grabbed Walley arm and squealed. "Oh my GOD! WE DID IT!"

Walley was looking at her strangely and she noticed how close she was to him. She quickly snapped back and sighed. Walley was blushing. "Well there's only one thing to do." Victor said exasperating.

"Follow them!" Toni yelled grabbing her coat, Michelle followed.

Victor just stood there with Walley with his jaw wide open. "I was gonna say leave them to it but whatever. Wanna play some video games?"

"You know it!"

"It was a longer conversation this time. It explained things. It said you don't have a demon but an animal, and if I let my guard down it would come out."

"To me, it said," Garfield didn't want to say what it really said unless she thought it was true, "that you cod do better and I'm not smart enough. Then it went on about your demon."

"Toni get your face down!" Michelle whispered as they were hiding.

"They're on a bench at thee other side of the path." She replied sarcastically.

"Still. You know how eagle Ravens vision is."

"Good point."

Toni put her head down and watched through the cracks in the bush. "Isn't this a little creepy?" Michelle asked.

"Naw. It's just looking out for a friend."

Michelle decided that it was time to confront them. "We can't do it. She'll hate us forever."

"Lets get Rich to do it."

"Good plan."

Michelle began texting and out of nowhere Richard popped. "You need to-"

"I'm on it." He said.

"I told him the details."

"That fast?! You need to get outside more Michelle."

"Says you Silv-"

She sighed. "What's up?"

"Walley."

"Why did you break up anyway?"

"I don't actually know."

"Woah, so you two are like a couple now?"

"Richard, where did you co-"

"So how long has it been?"

"We haven't discu-"

"What will your dad think of him Rae?"

Richard instantly regretted his choice of words. Rachel put her head down and laughed, smirking. "Well I don't know little Robin. What will he think?" She said darkly.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Rachel turned to Garfield. "Come on now Beasty. Time for dinner." She jeered.

Garfield looked into Rachel's eyes, they were gleaming red and he couldn't see past them. The Beast inside him fought to get out with every beckoning Rachel - I mean, demon - said.

He stood near Richard, blocking him. "Rachel, I know you're in there. Please!"

"Oh Garfield. She won't come back until she's strong enough to push me down. So until then..."

She grabbed Garfield by the collar and held him up. "Richard, run." He stated.

"I can help!"

"You can't. I'm sorry but I could hurt you too."

"Okay then. But be safe!"

Garfield didn't want it to come to this.

Tears streamed from his eyes. "Rachel...

I'm sorry."

 **Intense. Ssj Maggie, I'm twisting your idea just a little, if you want I will PM you it but spilers. My friends are hunting me down so I'm just gonna watch them fail. But send me some msgs of ideas or absolutely anything. If you want help on a story I won't object and...yeah.**


	16. Thai Food

Rachel found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note. 'Thanks, I've gone home so don't worry about me. -Rachel'

She gathered her items and walked past Garfield. She kissed him on the forehead and left the apartment.

A few minutes later Garfield awoke, aching from the strange sleep position he was in. He noticed the slip of paper on the table and read the note. He smiled knowing she was safe, safer than she would be with him. He groaned in pain, the kicks and punches or Nevar were awfully painful, he thought only his Beast would feel it.

Nope.

He went to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack, holding it to his bare chest. Luckily, his teeth were fine instead of Beast's whose teeth were cracked from the hit into the tree.

Surprisingly, nobody saw. Which was a relief on their part as they would have been questioned. He knew Rachel wouldn't like that sudden burst of popularity that would come with it.

 _DAMMIT! I almost had him. I could have crushed him to a pulp. What happened. I don't understand! I was in control of her, I was the demon. I even mega demoned. Aargh, she must've seen what was happening to Garfield. She cares too much for him, he is my burden to domination. I have to eliminate him. I should've realised at the moment. I hate him! I hate Beast! He's weak, both of them. I could squash them with one hand but she prevented it. Stupid emotions. Why do they even EXIST!_

 _THAT STUPID DEMON! She broke my tooth, she broke my ribs, she broke my arms and legs. How is that possible? I'm stronger than her, stupid demon. I should have crushed her when I had the chance. Stupid STUPID!_

"Look, Kid. I'm sorry. But, I can't get back together with you. No, that's terrible. Hey Walley. Look I apologise. It's not you its me. Too cliché."

"Hey Michelle! We're back!"

Victor and Kid walked through the door with Thai takeaway in their hands. "You got the beef?"

"Of course we got the beef. Who forgets the beef."

She heard them arguing in the hallway. "Walley can I talk to you a second?"

"Oh, sure."

Walley gave the food to Vic who carried it to the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Look, I'm sorry we broke up. It's not your fault. I know it sounds cliché but I can't get back together with you."

"I understand."

"I know it's hard on you but- Wait what?"

"I understand. It happens. We can both move on."

"Thanks for understanding Kid."

"It's fine. Now are we gonna stand here all day or eat some takeaway?"

They ran into the kitchen and tucked into some Thai takeaway. "How's Speedy doing?"

"Oh he's fine. His girlfriend is really sweet, maybe a bit twisted, but sweet."

"Oh good. Maybe he can actually settle down for once. "I doubt it. But at least he actually has a relationship."

"You know he was into Star for a long time?"

"Everyone's into Star, Vic. I mean, come on."

"Yeah. Why doesn't Rachel have lines for her?"

"She doesn't have a happy attitude like Star. She's kind of cold."

"She's been happy lately though. What happened."

"Clearly something happened in her life, now she's happy about it."

"Maybe somebody bought her something?"

"Whatever happened, she's a lot better."

"Maybe it's Garfield."

"Don't tell me you set them up?"

"I got him to get her number. The rest they took themselves. Don't drag me into this."

"You did. Michelle, stop melding with people's lives."

"Just doing what's best."

"What you think is best."

"Can we just eat?!"

 **sorry this took so long. And it's so short. I've been kind of busy doing something...you will never find out muhahaha*cough* hahahaha**


	17. Gifts

"Michelle, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

He took her to the side to Victor couldn't hear. "Look, I'm over you. I have a girlfriend."

"Already? Well...good for you."

"Thanks. Her name's Artemi-"

"I don't want to know Flash. Unless she joins our group. Now though, if we have any couple parties I need to get someone."

"I'm sure you'll find somebody." He smiled.

Walley went back into the kitchen. "Maybe it's not that simple." She sighed and followed.

Rachel woke with a deathly headache and cold. "Are you alright? You don't look too well." Elliot asked wandering out of his bedroom in his pyjamas.

They consisted of track suit bottoms and- well that was it really. He slept topless but Rachel didn't care. They had, as I said, a sibling relationship. "I think you have the flu."

"I think I have the plague." She replied, flopping back down onto the sofa.

"Don't be dramatic. Just stay inside today. There's some paracetamol in the draw and some medicine in the cupboard. That will sort you out." He said, sliding in his jacket.

"You're not staying?"

"I need to meet up with Angel."

"Oh of course." She groaned sarcastically.

"Shut up Rachel. I'll be back later, stay indoors." He reminded and left the apartment.

Rachel slowly picked herself up from the sofa and grabbed herself the paracetamol and medicine and swallowed them down, shuddering at the taste. She took out her phone and texted Garfield. "Guess what?"

"What?!"

"I got the flu."

"Ew nice."

"I have to stay in tho."

"How sad ;(."

"Don't even start Garfield."

"XD. Ttyl."

She out down her phone and made herself a cup of soup and huddled in a blanket on the sofa waiting for the medicine to take effect. She balled up tighter as if to make it work faster but she was only getting warm. "This is just great." She moaned again and sipped her soup.

"Joe! I'm going out. If you bring Kole text me."

He blushed and nodded. Garfield rolled his eyes and left after grabbing a small sized purple box in his his hand and seizing it under his arm. He traced his steps back and then turned on his heel up Zinthos Street. He eventually came across the same block of flats he had followed before. He waved to someone and gestured to the door and the gift. He nodded and let Garfield in. "Thanks dude." Garfield smiled and ran up the stairs.

He ran his hand along the wall until he cane across her apartment. Michelle had told him the number 'just in case'. He left the gift at her door, knocked on the black oak and ran for his life down the stairs back outside. He heard a door creak open and he sighed in relief. He then set off his path back home.

Rachel practically stumbled to the door and opened it to see nobody standing there. She was about to give up until she looked down and saw the small purple box with a small note attached. She picked it up and closed the door. As she made her way back to the sofa she read the note. 'Sorry you're sick. Hope this cheers you up! PS: I know you know Latin now.' It read.

She smiled and opened up the box. There lay a necklace encased in purple tissue paper. Another note was attached. 'Ridiculum satis scio, nec dulce scias i conatus creepy!'*

She laughed a little and examined the necklace. It had a thin leather string around it and a silver raven as the charm. She put it on and started resting again. The medicines were working but she still felt sick.

"Hey! SPOTTY!"

"WHAT!" He returned from the bathroom.

"I made dinner."

"I'm almost done."

Toni prepared the omelettes on a plate and but some tomato around the sides. Isaiah cam out of the shower fully changed. "Omelettes?"

"We had a bunch of eggs!"

"Fine whatever." He smiled and sat at the table. "So how was your day?"

"I'm was fine. Michelle told me that her, Kid and Vic were having takeaway at Vic's. You?"

"Everything's fine at work. There's a little spite between Barker and George though."

"How so?"

"I'm not sure really. Something happened and now there's a lot of tension around."

"Figures."

 **that last HotGent was just a filler really. I'm kinda busy with three stories (secrets btw don't bother looking em up) and schoolwork. But chapters will be posted. This was a little sweet one.**


	18. CHAPTER 16! The fight

**I'm so poop sorry guys. I thought I uploaded the fight scene and this was the most exciting one. I'm very stupid atm. Anyway, this is chapter 16, which is the fight between Nevar and Beast. You'll understand when you read it.**

Garfield's eyes were stinging from the tears. His throat was closed up and his lungs were screaming. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

His eyes flashed white, his teeth grew sharp and large. His body grew huge and built as fur started to emerge from it. "Lets dance." He snarled and leapt atop of Rachel's demon.

"What's your name pussy cat?" She laughed.

"They just call me Beast." He growled, slamming the demon into a tree.

"Well, Beast. I'm Nevar. Rachel's demon."

Beast thought he was stronger than the demon, who wouldn't due to his muscles and animalistic personality. But Nevar was smart, smarter than him.

He had successfully pinned her to the tree. "Bad kitty." She sneered and ducked under his tree trunk arms. She got behind him and kicked his skull into the tree, breaking teeth. Beast threw a punch behind him after his groan of pain. She dodged it, barely. She then grabbed his fist and twisted his arm back, kicking him and the shin as she did so. "Don't mess with a demon you filthy animal." She muttered to him, kicking him once again.

"Don't poke the bear." He replied and jumped onto her, digging his claws into her arm.

Garfield had no control over Beast's actions. Even though he was crying inside. Apologising for every cruel punch or bite that he attempted. Nevar didn't flinch at the pain struck into her arm. She just laughed and kicked her leg up into his stomach. "Face it Beast. You can't win. You're only on beginner."

"Well I can still put up a fight." He screamed and bounded towards her.

"Feisty are we." Nevar said as she uppercut him in the chin.

He howled in pain but carried on. "You're pushing it." She muttered as she punched him in the cheek. "Moron."

Beast came flying in with a huge kick to the side, Nevar fell to the earth beneath her feet. Beast leapt on, howling and snarling. "I tried to warn you." She laughed.

She grew an extra pair of red eyes, her skin turned black with red symbols down it. Beast was starstruck but kept pinning her down. Rachel was trying to regain her strength inside of her. Nevar elbow dropped Beast in the back and began kicking his sides violently. "Enough!" Rachel yelled.

Nevar grew dizzy and collapsed onto the floor. Beast shrunk back into human size to re-emerge Garfield. After a few minutes, Garfield finally awoke. "No." He muttered, hoping this was a bad nightmare.

He was looking at Rachel, unconscious on the floor. Garfield remembered what happened and knelt beside her. "This is my fault." He said looking at the deep wounds in her arm.

He picked her up bridal style and took her home in his arms.

He lay her down on the sofa and grabbed some bandages. He wrapped some around Rachel's arm and sighed. "Why did I do that." He groaned.

Rachel brought a hand to her head and rubbed it as her eyes slowly opened. "Garfield?"

"You're awake!" He replied happily.

Rachel smiled weakly. "I guess I am. I'm sorry, this was my fault."

"No it wasn't. I was the reason you got hurt. You need to rest."

"I don't." She said.

She closed her eyes and focused on something. The scrapes and cuts on her flesh dissipated. "Woah."

"Maybe I should rest." She said weakly and brought herself to sleep.

She awoke on a bed. Garfield's bed she presumed. After all of it, now she felt perfectly normal. She opened the door and smiled at the sight of Garfield in an artistic position on the sofa sleeping somehow.

 **I am sorry. I thought I uploaded this chapter but I guess not. This is chapter 16 by the way.**


	19. Dates

Rachel shuffled in her sleep, trying to find the most comfortable position without waking up. Her phone slid out of her pocket as she rolled over onto it. She had put it on vibrate, and the violent shake was bound to wake her. "This late at night?" She groaned and grabbed her phone.

As soon as she turned it on the bright light shone wildly into her eyes. "Damn." She winced, shielding her retinas with her arm.

Once the brightness was down she checked the message. 'Hey Rae. You free tomorrow? If yes then can I come round to yours? I don't know why, I just want to! :)'

'Sure. Let me sleep though.'

She smiled gently and put her phone on her table beside her, finally getting the perfect position.

Garfield fist bumped the air slightly as he read the text. He didn't want to bother her further so he left the conversation there. The door to his apartment opened and closed. He was confused and cautiously neared the door. He heard giggling, bubbly giggling. Kole? Joseph must be there as well. "Hey guys...?" Garfield questioned as he stepped out into the front room.

He could only make out their shadows but he knew it was them from the antenna and curls. "Oh, Gar. Joseph thought you were out."

"Nah. I'm out tomorrow if you wanna continue your make out session."

Even though he couldn't see them properly he could tell they were blushing and fiddling with things. Garfield rolled his eyes and entered back into his room. He lay down in his bed and snored into his pillow.

Garfield awoke with drool hanging from his lip. He moved his head slightly but his cheek landed in a pool of saliva. He rose quickly from the wet, disgusting pillow and got changed.

Five minutes later, he left into the bathroom. He glanced in the mirror and almost fell over at the sight of the state of his hair. He laughed a little and scooped a small bit of hair gel to stick it up. It was evidently less than what Richard and Roy used that's for sure. He brushed his teeth and ran a finger over his one fang. He grinned at himself and left the bathroom, letting Joseph enter afterwards. His phone went off in his pocket. "Hey Rachel what's up?" He asked, biting and apple.

"I'm fine. I was just wondering what time you're coming around."

Garfield paused for a second. "I completely forgot. What time are you good with?"

"I'm free now? You can come over if you want. I figure you already know the a dress seen as the little flu gift...you know."

"How did you know that was me?" He asked, stopping his rushing for a second.

"Handwriting, Skulls like during when we were browsing. It's all crystal clear."

"You're quite the detective Mr Holmes."

"Not so bad yourself John. So you're coming?"

"Yeah I'm just grabbing a few things. Not much though. I'll be over in ten or so."

"Sounds good."

They hung up at exactly the same time. He was actually doing this. He was going to his...well, he can't say girlfriend...he was going to his, um, dates house?

Yeah, dates house. Close enough.

They both sighed, happy that the other was going to be there.

 _These two are disgusting humans._

 _Calm down Beast. We have time. Let them be. Besides they're not humans anyway._

 _You'd better hold up your end of the deal._

 _Of course. When have I ever let you down...?_

 _Multiple times, Nevar. Remember when-_

 _It was rhetorical, Beast. We need to watch._

 _We need to fight._

 _Don't go off course you stupid animal. Once the plan is set we can begin phase one._

 _...wait. What was phase one again?_

 _I swear, I can kill you in, like, five seconds flat._

 _..._

 _That's what I thought_

 **GUYS! 5500 VIEWS! That is amazing. To be honest I though I'd get around about...Idk 5? Also, Ssj Maggie, thank you so much for your contributions to the story it's been really good. But it's not over yet!**


	20. Dad's and don'ts

"Hey Rachel!" Garfield exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Hi Garfield. Elliot is in at the moment but he's going soon."

"Nice. I've wanted to meet him for a while."

"Well come on in."

Garfield entered and stared in awe at the pale purple wallpaper. "This is really nice." He said, tranced.

"Hey Rachel, is this the guy you were talking about?" A deeper, gruff asked out of nowhere.

"Garfield. Yeah." She replied.

The owner of the voice appeared. He was very tall and had long-ish, brown hair. His eyes could be mistaken as red from a distance. He had a warm smile plastered onto his face. "You must be Elliot?"

"Yeah, Garfield right? She talks very fondly about you. It's rare coming from her." He said, shaking Garfield's hand.

Garfield chuckled a bit and joined Elliot on the sofa. Rachel came back with some snacks and set them on the table. "Oh shoot. I have to go. I'll see you later Rae."

"Don't call me that." She growled as Elliot left the apartment.

"Your place is really nice."

"You think?"

"Well for starters it's neat, unlike mine and Joseph's. It's a tip there."

"I didn't think Joseph to be the messy type."

"No, he's not. It's just me. Kole is neat as well."

"Kole comes over often?"

"At least once a week. You know they kissed right?" Garfield asked, catching a carrot nibble in his mouth.

He heard Rachel splutter and he patted her back. "I know, but I thought that was just their nature."

"They kissed. Again. They came in giggling th other night."

"You think they're dating?"

"Probably."

During their laughter Rachel's phone buzzed in her back pocket. She read the text and her eyes went wide with shock. "My dad's coming over!" She screamed.

"What?!"

"He will kill BOTH of us if he sees you."

"I need to hide. Should I just leave?"

"He's in the lobby. He'd see you."

"Great."

There was a knock at the door. "In the kitchen. Hide."

She shoved him quickly and opened the door. Garfield crawled under a table top and brought his legs to his chest. "Hey Dad. What's up?"

"Is it so wrong to check on my daughter?"

"When it's you?...very."

"I hope I'm not keeping you from anything."

"Not at all, not at all." She sighed.

"Good...good. I want to talk to you about your relationships."

"Daaaaaad!" She groaned.

"Don't complain. It's what all parents do."

"But I don't want to."

'It's a non optional sociable parenting thing."

"This isn't out of that stupid book is it?"

There was momentarily silence and then a sigh. "Look, I don't want to talk about it, I've already told you about it anyway."

"That was in no way the same thing."

"It is...basically."

"Lets just talk. Please Rachel."

"...ugh fine."

Garfield heard a sound like they were sitting on the sofa. "You were expecting someone?" Trigon asked, eying the food.

"No! I mean, no. Um, Elliot and Marcus were over."

"It's not like Mammo- Marcus, to leave food. He's a big kid."

"He's not a kid."

"We're the rest of them here? I don't like them. You shouldn't mix with them." He said, suddenly getting protective and stern.

"I know. I know. But Michelle is fine."

He growled slightly but kept quiet. "Anyway, who is the boy you have been going out with?"

"DAD! Privacy please! I haven't even told my friends yet."

"No? You don't trust them?"

"You should trust me that I know who I'm trusting and I trust my friends more than you."

He stared confused and blankly at her until slowly nodding his head. Garfield quickly sent her a text from under the table top. 'I'm gonna come out.'

'Fine. But work on what you will say.'

'Kk'

"Who was that?" Trigon asked.

"You'll see him."

"Him? Is it HIM him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your date - friend?"

"...yeah."

Garfield suddenly popped up. "Hey Rachel's dad. I'm Garfield, Garfield Logan."

There was a moment of silence. "You? You're the one?"

"...um yeah."

"Garfield...Mark? Logan."

"How did you know my name?"

"Your Dad. No..."

"My...my dad? Is he still alive?!"

"No. No, he's long gone. He was one of the scientists."

"Who experimented on you?"

"And Rachel. He was evil."

"Don't say that about him! I may have not known him but I sure do know he wasn't evil!" Garfield yelled.

"RACHEL! Is tips the standard you go for. You disgust me!" Trigon roared over Garfield.

"DO NOT SPEAK TO YOUR DAUGHTER LIKE THAT! IT'S UNFAIR ON HER. YOU'VE DONE THIS ALL YOUR LIFE AND SHE IS SICK OF IT, BUT SHE CAN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE YOU WOULD...WELL, ACT LIKE THIS!"

"You have no right to speak to me in this way CHILD!"

Trigon raised a hand but Rachel intervened. "Father no!"

His hand hit her across the face. That's when Garfield got VERY angry. "Rachel, take us outside. I don't want to ruin your apartment." Garfield struggled.

"Please don't Gar. You don't have to do this."

"I do. And I'm sorry. Maybe I could control it this time."

"But what if you don't?! What if I lose you forever hm?! What will I do then?"

Garfield placed a warm hand on her cheek. "You'll be fine Rae." He smiled.

He walked outside and deteriorated into Beast. "Come on Trigon. Lets see what you've got."

"You're on you creature. I've seen your kind, I know your weaknesses."

 _Nevar. This was not part of the plan!_

 _Damn right it wasn't. There's no way you can defeat him. You need to back down. Now!_

 _I can't. Once I challenge somebody I can't break it. It's what a true animal does._

 _You're not a true animal though are you. You're a beast. A creature. It's similar but different. Learn to control yourself._

 _It's who I am._

 **okay then...wowza. my chapters are certainly not equal length but hey whose are? Also replace chapter 18 (I think) with 16 and it will make more sense. Also also I had to research Artemis Crock from YJ cuz I don't watch it.**


	21. Another Fight

Beast tore it's way through the cell of Garfield. His once emerald eyes turned white and his teeth grew twelve times the size. He had fully healed apart from one small crack in his tooth. "You cannot defeat me child." Trigon laughed.

"Dad! Stop!" Rachel screamed.

"Stay back Rachel." Garfield managed before he was fully enveloped in Beast.

She complied and stayed back but still struggled to watch her dad fight her...you know, date type thing.

Trigon threw and uppercut into Beast's chin and kneed him in the stomach. Beast retaliated by grabbing Trigon's head and smacking it into his own. They bit, scratched and growled at each other until exhausted. Blood spurt ed out of each of them. "You put up a good fight. Too bad I'm not even my demon yet."

Beast raised and eyebrow, confused. Nevar facepalmed and just walked away, muttering curses and how dumb Beast was. "I give up then. I quit."

"There is no quitting this match animal."

"But you'll kill me."

"I know." Trigon cracked his knuckles and neck and paced towards the furry creature. Beast slammed forward but the superior predicted his movement and shuffled out of the way, grabbing the back of Beast's head and bashing it into the ground. "I just fixed that tooth!" He wailed.

"Poor you." He snarled and hit his head into the ground once more.

Beast rolled over and leapt on top of Trigon who lifted him off with ease. Beast threw Trigon at the wall next to Rachel. Suddenly, Trigon had a stupid idea. He held Rachel up. "You're fighting for her yes?"

"No. I am a different thing to Garfield. I do not care for her. I despise her."

"Then let her die."

"Father."

"So be it." Beast chuckled.

No. No this can't happen. I need to save her. HOW DO I SAVE HER?!

She knows everything about me. How I work, and now she's gonna die because of my own stupidity? That can't happen.

Garfield felt a pit in his stomach turn into a burn that grew and tore up his insides and throat. He burst into tears and set alight.

"I'm in control now." He jeered.

Looking over at the scene he noticed Trigon holding a claw up to his own daughters neck. "Kill her, I dare you. Kill your own daughter with your own two hands, then what will the world think of you? What will your son's think of you?"

"I do not care for their opinions."

"What would Arella's do if she saw you like this?" He scowled.

"...Arella."

Trigon looked at his daughter in his hand and dropped her, staring at his blood soaked hand. He fell to his knees and weeped sorrowfully. Garfield scrambled to her and knelt next to her during his transformation back into his human form. The final strands of fur retracted and he was back to normal. He felt a sudden pain in his leg as he sat on it and winced. "You alright?" Rachel asked weakly.

"Who cares. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine. But really, are you okay?"

"Yeah...it's probably just some bruises or something. We should get you upstairs." Garfield offered.

Rachel smiled and attempted to get up but her leg was bleeding madly. Garfield saw her struggle and lifted her bridal style. He glanced at her dad and continued to walk upstairs. It wasn't his fault, he shouldn't blame him, but he wanted to. He wanted to blame Trigon for the injuries he had caused and the havoc created. He wanted to blame him for making Rachel part demon. He wanted to blame him for hurting everyone.

He wanted to blame him for everything.

But he couldn't, he knew it wasn't his fault, but it was someone's. He made his way to the elevator and pressed in her floor number, waiting for the doors to close. He opened his mouth to speak but saw Rachel asleep in his arms. He smiled softly and exited the lift, making his way to her apartment. The door had been left open so he just nudged the door with his shoulder, which pained him slightly.

He gently laid her down on the black sofa and searched her draws to find some plasters or bandages of some sort. Eventually he found a bandage and held the roll in his mouth as he wrapped it around her leg. He smiled slightly as he saw her sleep.

 **Mystery POV.**

"He's in the apartment sir." I reported into the walkie talkie.

"Rodger that. Keep an eye on him. We'll send in backup for stage two. Keep us updated." A muffled reply came out of the speaker.

I sighed and checked the window. The young man was there, smiling at her. We'd spotted his demon fighting one of our successes; The Raven, and watched him ever since. It seemed he had feelings for The Raven. Strong feelings.

Then he fought The Terrible. Our biggest success. He used guilt to stop him from killing The Raven, his will power is emence.

And now I'm here. Tyler Johnson, top in my field. I work for this...place. They say it's a good thing, what they're doing, so I believe them. They're enhancing the human race, that must be good right?

All I need to do is keep track of this guy until they send backup to take him down. Apparently there's something about him that needs improving, they never seem to give me major details which annoys me.

So now I'm just here,

Waiting.

 **It's short, I realise that. But it's a chapter right? That's good enough...please? ;(**


	22. Kidnapped

"Okay, he's asleep, you can come now." Tyler reported into the communicator.

A vague bleep came through followed by a "Okay, thanks hummingbird."

"J, I told you not to call me hummingbird."

"Oh come on, it's cool."

"No its not. Just come over here already."

Before he knew it, five masked men trouped through the doors and up the stairs. Tyler watched them break into the apartment silently and creep in. A few moments later they emerged with a sleeping boy in their arms. He tossed but they kept him stable. "Tyler, come on!" A short whisper snapped from behind one of the men's helmet. He snapped out of his daze and followed them.

"What did you do about the girl?"

"The Raven? We left a note."

"A note?"

"She'll understand."

Tyler glared at him but continued to follow into the van.

Rachel stretched and sat up from the place she lay. "Garfield, you still here?" She yelled.

She heard no response so walked, fully healed (courtesy of her demon powers) and looked around. She spotted a small piece of paper on her coffee table and she expected it to be a note saying where he had gone by Garfield. She picked it up and read it. "You want your Beast back? You know where to find us. -The Scientists."

She felt a wave of anxiety and fear wash Iver her and her hands went weak, causing the note to fall to the floor. "No..."

 _Damn, this was NOT meant to happen. Ugh, stupid Beast making himself so obvious. I should've never teamed with him, never trusted him. No Nevar, don't doubt yourself. You're smart. But so is Rachel...dammit._

Rachel felt a wring of icy guilt build in her stomach and she wrenched backwards. "I need to call the gang."

She called her main group. Richard, Vic and Kori. She texted them that it was an emergency that she couldn't explain but would afterwards. All she explained was that they needed weapons.

Garfield bumped up in the van over a speed bump and jolted. His hand was injured and he winced at the pain, it seemed broken. He held back tears from the searing pain and slowly opened his eyes. He somehow felt like he wasn't in the apartment anymore, but in a moving vehicle. He thought Rachel was taking him to his own home, but when he saw three black dressed men sat in front of him and two behind he thought better of his idea. He then saw a guy in a blue shirt and denim jeans playing a game on his phone. He tried to move but his arms were bound with a rough rope, the same as his legs.

 _Oh no._

 **I'm so sorry this is short. But I've been really busy lately with school junk that I hate. ;( Soz. Don't judge!**


	23. Doctors

Rachel quickly paced around the apartment and then grabbed her phone, dialing Richard's number. "Hey Rae...ven. What's up?"

"Somethings...happened."

"I'll be over right away. Do you want me to bring the guys?"

"That would be helpful. I'll explain when you get there."

Her voice was laced with worry, Richard, being the good friend he was, knew that if Rachel Roth, the scary, silent, calm Rachel Roth, was worried, something terrible had happened. He said his farewells and ended the call. "Guys, there's been a problem!" He yelled down the house."

Garfield struggled and squirmed in the ropes, he attempted to scream but he had a gag in his mouth. A man in a helmet looked at him for a split second and grabbed a needle with a green liquid in it. Garfield tried yelling again but it was to no avail, the needle pierced his skin and immediately sent him to a sleep. "What is that?" Tyler asked and looked up from his phone.

"I don't know, the boss told me to use it if he woke up on the journey."

Tyler knitted his eyebrows in concern but went back to his game.

 _W...what's happening? Where am I? Where is he? NEVAR?! ARE YOU HERE?! I don't know what to do in these situations. I should've listened to her._

Beast tried to break through the walls of strength but they were too strong, or he was too weak. Garfield was afraid. He wasn't afraid for himself though. He was afraid of what they did to his precious Rachel. He wanted to know where she was, what was happening. He hoped she was safe. He wished to wake up from this nightmare and hold her in his arms.

But some wishes don't come true.

This was reality.

And reality deemed he would be taken somewhere by masked men and injected with something.

Reality sucked sometimes.

Ryan examined the text thoroughly and it dawned on him. The scientists that captured his little sister had struck again. He tried to get out of his bed but a firm hand held him down. "Riley, I have to go."

"It's no use. Rachel cam handle this herself."

"But it's the scientists. They're here. They're back."

"But you've been injured Ry, and I'm not leaving your side until you've healed."

Ryan shrugged of his hand angrily. "What if she gets hurt Riley?! What if, even after all her fights and controlling exercises, she still can't control that stupid demon?! What if-"

"What if you try to be a hero and save her, fault on your injuries and get hurt even more? You can't always be the knight in armour, Ryan. It doesn't work like that."

Much to Ryan's dismay, he knew his brother was right. He sighed and leaned back into his pillow. "I'm sorry Rachel."

The van pulled up outside a large building. A man stepped out of it and walked up to one of the doors, pressed a few buttons and walked back to the van. The door slid open with a characteristic sweep of sound. The van rolled through and entered the white room filled with white lights and men in long lab coats. A majority seemed to have goggles on and were leading the van through another door. The window rolled down. "Do you have him?"

"He's asleep."

The scientist nodded and opened the door. The men piled out of the van and hauled Garfield onto their shoulders, steadily moving him through into the pitch black room. They laid him down on a white dentists chair with straps and belts weaving around it. His back hit the chair with a short thud yet he didn't wake. The masked men tightened the belts around his waist, neck and limbs to support him there, after Garfield was secure they left the room and switched the lights off.

Garfield awoke. His head spun like a hangover and his senses were slowly coming back to him. He tried to move his arm but it was stuck down, and when he tried to look down at his arm, he couldn't. His neck chafed around the leather and wanted him to itch the sore spot. But he couldn't.

He felt like he was in a jacket they used on crazy people in asylums. He tried to speak but his throat was dry and voice, hoarse. "Ah! Garfield. Garfield Logan, yes?"

Garfield tried to turn to the voice. The room was pitch black apart from the light that hovered above him and made his pupils small. "Oh please, don't struggle...

"I'm your doctor for today."

 **It's short, I know. I had to rush this a bit. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've been trying to perfect a first chapter to an attack on titan story coming up soon, I hope you like tho XD**


	24. A final word

"Rachel! What's happened?"

"I'll explain in the car just...please."

They all got into Victor's car and he sped down the road. "Take a left here."

"So..."

"Look, guys. I know I don't talk about my backstory much - turn right in a few - that's because it's hard for me. When I was little, when my mum died, my dad got taken to the 'doctors'. They injected him with this serum that made him, in others words, a demon. They got me too."

Rachel rolled up her sleeve to show a small freckle on her wrist. "Into my veins. My dad at that point had seen and rushed in to protect me, but ended up forcing out his demon and fighting them. We ran away, hoping not to encounter them again. But...Garfield has a beast inside of him. Kind of a demon. They saw him and they captured him."

"He's being taken hostage?"

"Bait."

"That's terrible. I am sorry friend Rachel."

"It's the past Kori. We need to save him. Not me."

"Only a matter of time before your girlfriend shows up."

Resistance was futile on the chair. It hurt when he moved. His lungs ached, his neck was cramped. Everything hurt. He breathed short, quick breaths of exhaustion. "Don't you love it when they give up? The way they just, fall limp. Everything shuts down. Nothing works. It's funny really, how they just...stop."

Garfield couldn't see anything apart from the blinding light. He tried to ask questions but physically couldn't.

"Will we need disguises or what?"

"They just want me. Lay low."

The car rolled in. Rachel was nervous. The eyes peering at her in pride and in fear. "This way, Raven."

They led her into the dark room. The doors shut behind. They all hopped out of the car and readied themselves. "Ah, Rachel you're here! Greetings etcetera etcetera...do you mind if we just, you know, casually tie you down?"

"Never. Not without a fight."

"In your compromising post I don't think you'd want to be demanding such a thing."

Rachel became wary of the surroundings. "No no, there are no gunmen. I will do it on my own. Example A."

He switched on the light to reveal Garfield, still tense and conscious. He set eyes on Rachel and shook his head vigorously. A needle penetrative his skin and he arched his back. "Fine! Don't hurt him."

"As I thought. Your friends don't seem so special, they can be disposed of."

"No! Don't do this!"

She was already in chains though. Her friends were being dragged away. "Don't worry, Rachel. It's going to be fine." Richard managed before a hand silenced his yells.

"Let him go."

"I never agreed to freeing anyone now, did I? I certainly don't remember that."

"You monster."

"Rachel, you don't understand. Somewhere in there," He poked a finger at her head. "Is the monster I need."

He walked off and returned with a syringe full of purple and black liquid. "Night night, Rachel."

 _No...no, this cannot happen. After me, he's going on to Garfield. I can't let that happen._

 _Oh shut up. I get to be in control._

 _He's going to use you as a pawn to get his own way. He'll just dispose of you lime he did to the others._

 _He's a genius. A mastermind. I wouldn't mind working with him._

 _You'd be working for him. Not with him. He'd beat you after he'd finish. I need control._

 _Well you aren't getting it._

 _I'll just force it_

The needle was nearing her wrist. The spot where it had last been poked through was stinging with the realisation it was going to be jabbed.

 _" Hi, could I get a cookie and a latte?"_

Nine words.

Nine words were enough for her to take control of her demon.

The first nine words he had ever said to her.

Her eyes deepened. They flashed red, only for a moment, that one moment where Nevar took control. She was pushed down though. Suppressed. Her eyes turned purple then, matching her hair. "Never touch him."

"Nevar, I know all of your moves, I made you."

"Oh I'm not Nevar. I'm Raven."

Her hand was encircled by a black aura as she picked up the man and threw him into a wall. He was knocked unconscious and she made her way over to Garfield. She broke the bindings on his chair and pulled him up, her eyes fading. "Rachel! You're here, alive! I'm so sorry you got into this."

"I should be apologising. He saw you because of me. I really am sorry."

"I love you, Rachel."

That was a long shot. He bottled those words up for ages now. But the bottle had exploded. "I-I me-"

He was met with a warm dance on his lips. He opened his eyes and saw that she was kissing him. She was kissing him. In her own will. Like she was returning his earlier statement. "You're an idiot."

"I know."

"Ahem."

They turned and saw Richard, Kori and Victor holding their captors in arm. "These guys were easy, so we took them all."

"Their are no guards."

"We can just leave."

"You guys are the best."

"I knew you two were dating all along."

Garfield picked the Doctor up by his collar and strapped him into the chair. "I know exactly where to put him."

The five followed Rachel's directions until they came to a single house. She knocked on the door and they ran off, hiding behind the wall. "Who is it this time?" A deep voice muttered.

The door clicked open and Trigon was standing there confused. He looked down and frowned. The doctor was tied onto the chair with a small note on his torso. He flipped it open and read it aloud. "Happy Birthday, from your favourite daughter."

He dragged the man inside to do his own business. The group of friends high fived and began to walk back to the vehicle. "We should do this again sometime."

"What? Almost get ourselves killed, turn into a demon, probably kill an evil genius?"

"Yeah. I mean, it was fun wasn't it?"

"I guess it was."

"So you knew we were going out?"

"Yeah, sure I did. We did try to set you up...you know, all the time."

"How many of the times that we've met up have not been coincidence?"

"Multiple."

"Idiots."

 **this is the shortest chapter I have seen for a finale chapter, or at least an ending chapter. I'm so sorry for that. I'm happy you got this far though. I've been busy in school and with my attack on titan story (check it out, Fireflies ;3) and any ideas for stories, attack on titan, Kuroko no basuke, teen titans, gravity falls, adventure time, I can write it or help you write it. So don't shy and PM me :3 I won't bite unless I've had my lunch.**


End file.
